This present invention provides a laminate tag material for use for any number of tag manufactured applications. The tag material is reinforced and printable or embossable on two sides, with one side being printable by any of a variety of printing methods.
This invention relates generally to tag materials which are printable by a variety of printing methods including flexo, off-set, rotogravure, screen printing, etc., with the micro-encapsulated layer being impact printable for date coding, lot coding, or any other application where a durable, visible image is required when being embossed or metal stamped without the use of inks or dyes.
Many style of tag material have been readily available in the art and for use for providing information relative to various marketed products. For example, paper tags have long been used in the art. Polymer type tags have become more prominent, because of their durability, and now have been designed for accepting print material. A combination of these types of components formulated into tags has not apparently been available to any improved extent. Hence, the provision of tags that readily accept print indicia, or other information, or which may be embossed, and yet remain very durable during usage, and can withstand rough handling, is a welcome addition to the art.